


Mit dem Essen spielt man nicht

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Light BDSM
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 21Er ließ sich viel Zeit, und benutzte seine Hände, der Gerte und mit dem Flogger, um seine Frau vor Verlangen erschaudern zu lassen. Kleine Zärtlichkeiten erreichten ihre Ohren und dabei knabberte Gabe an ihrem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen, während seine Hände ihren Oberkörper umspielten. Alle Berührungen erschienen intensiver wenn man nicht in der Lage war, zu sehen. Ihre Erregung stieg, konnte aber nicht abfließen. Es machte sie wehrlos und gefiel ihr immer mehr...Küsse und Berührungen – mal dort, mal da ... Samantha konnte sich nicht darauf einstellen und dies machte sie vor Verlangen fast verrückt. Die junge Frau schwebte, flog, umfangen von Dunkelheit, Musik, Berührungen, seiner Gegenwart und verschiedensten Geschmacksempfindungen.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Mit dem Essen spielt man nicht

Erwartungsvoll und nackt lag Samantha im Spielzimmer auf dem Bett, die Arme und Beine gefesselt und zu einem X ausgebreitet.

Meistens machte sie ja diese Dinge mit ihrem Mann, aber um ehrlich zu sein, sie war manchmal auch in Stimmung dafür, ganz besonders dann, wenn es sich um eine leidenschaftliche _Kuschelsession_ handeln würde.

„Du wirst heute auf eine etwas andere Art essen.“

Das war alles an Information. Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde ging dann endlich die Türe auf und Gabe kam mit einem verführerischen Wackeln seiner Augen und einem voll beladenen Tablett wieder, welches auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett abgestellt wurde. Dann kniete er sich neben den nackten Körper seiner Frau.

„Mit Essen spielt man nicht“, erwiderte sie keck, aber Gabriel drückte ihr einen Beruhigungskuss auf die Lippen.

„Wir werden nichts verschwenden, ich verspreche es dir, Honey.“

Auf dem Tablett befanden sich zwei Schalen, eine Flasche Sekt, eine Flasche Wasser, zwei Sektgläser, ein Löffel und eine rote Rose – denn in Gabriel versteckte sich ein Romantiker. In der einen Schale befanden sich etwas Kartoffelsalat und Hackbraten. In der anderen Mousse au Chocolate. Gabe kniete sich vorsichtig über Samantha‘s Bauch und begann seine Frau zu füttern, wobei er ihr die Mahlzeit sehr erotisch verabreichte. Er schob sich etwas davon mit dem Löffel in den Mund und ließ es dann verspielt in ihren Mund gleiten.

„Muss ich es vorkauen?“

„Nein. Kannst du machen wenn ich 90 bin. Noch habe ich Zähne.

Dieses Kichern brachte auch ihn zum Kichern und mit einem Kopfschütteln öffnete sich ihr Mund erneut.

Verführerisch nahm sie alles zu sich, was er ihr anbot. Als die Schüssel leer war, wurde ihr etwas zu Trinken verabreicht. Auch hier wurde die Flasche zuerst an seinen Mund angesetzt und dann das kühle Nass langsam in ihren Mund eingeflößt. Anschließend leckte er mit einem leisen Knurren die Tropfen weg, die aus den Mundwinkeln über ihren Hals liefen, küsste und knabberte ein wenig an der zarten Haut. Dann kam die Schüssel mit dem Mousse an die Reihe. Doch anstatt es ihr mit dem Löffel in den Mund zu schieben, zog er sein Shirt aus und verteilte einen Teil der Süßspeise auf seiner Brust, von wo sie es dann herunterlecken durfte. Kaum bekam sie einen seiner sensilben Brustwarzen zu fassen und daran saugte oder leicht hineinbiss, entlockte ihm das wollüstige Laute, was sich wiederum sofort in ihrem Unterbauch bemerkbar machte, wo es angenehm leicht zu pulsieren begann.

Gabriel zögerte nicht, das danach verschmierte Gesicht seiner Frau Millimeter für Millimeter zärtlich und liebevoll abzulecken, ihr ein lustvolles Stöhnen zu entlocken, oder mit einem Grinsen festzustellen, wie sich die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bildete.

Dazu hatten sie dieses Bett – genau für diese Zwecke. Den Latex Bezug konnte man einfach abwischen und somit schnell und sauber alle Spuren beseitigen.

Der letzte Rest wurde auf seinem Penis und die umliegenden Regionen verteilt. Dann stellte er sich mit gespreizten Beinen über seine Frau, welche mit geübter und flinker Zunge jeden kleinen Fleck entfernte und ihren Mann auf sehr erotische Weise wieder sauber machte.

Mit ekstatischen Bewegungen seiner Hüften und den erregenden Geräuschen, die ihm entlockt werden konnten, hatte Gabriel seine Frau in kürzester Zeit ebenso geil gemacht, wie er es war. Jetzt wollte sie mehr.

An den Fesseln zerrend und flehend, endlich befreit zu werden, antwortete Gabriel aber nur mit ein amüsiertes Schnauben, gefolgt von einem langsamen Kopfschütteln, übrig – zu sehr genoss er das, was seine Frau mit ihm machte.

Küssend und beißend machte sie weiter, saugte dort wo es ging, dunkle Stellen in seine Haut; markierte ihr Territorium.

Samantha liebte das Gefühl, wenn seine Männlichkeit in ihrem Mund noch härter wurde und zu pochen begann, liebte seinen erregenden Geruch, der wie _heimkommen_ war, liebte seinen Geschmack wenn er tief in ihren Hals kam.

Kurz musste sie über ihre früheren Bekanntschaften nachdenken, und wie ungern sie das gemacht hatte. Sie waren fordernd, nur um zu bekommen was sie wollten; stur und ohne Empathie.

Aber dann verbannte sie die Gedanken ganz schnell wieder aus ihrem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihre große Liebe, denn Gabriel war anders. Sie konnte nur noch an ihn denken.

_Gabe und seine Hände auf meinem Gesicht. Gabe, der sich unter mir verführerisch windet. Gabe und sein Stöhnen. Gabe und sein, ‚oh ja, genau da Baby, oh fuck, so gut‘ ... Honey!‘_

Mit seinen Händen in ihren langen Haaren vergraben, zog er sie mit sanfter Gewalt näher..

Ihre Zunge hat ihn so sehr erregt, dass er nach ein paar Minuten unter der einzigartigen Massage in einem gewaltigen Orgasmus explodierte, ungehemmt und laut stöhnend, so als würde es kein Morgen geben. Erneut war die junge Frau froh, keine unmittelbaren Nachbarn zu haben, welche sich diesen Porno anhören mussten.

Mit einem erschöpften Lächeln plumpste er auf die Matratze und betrachtete seine bezaubernde Frau vom Kopf bis zu den Füssen.

„Du bist so atemberaubend und wunderschön, ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.“

Ein leises Flüstern, während seine Hand die Haare hinter ihr Ohr strich, sie mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen verträumt ansah und dann einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze platzierte.

Langsam beugte er sich näher, ließ ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen. Der Wunsch war überwältigend, sich einfach an ihn zu kuscheln, aber bevor dieser Wunsch gewährt wurde, begann er ihre zarten Körperteile mit der süßen, dunklen Masse zu schmücken, nur um dann alles genüsslich abzulecken. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab sie sich den wundervollen Gefühlen hin.

Ihr laszives Räkeln unter den Fesseln spornte Gabriel nur noch mehr an, seine Lippen und Zunge einzusetzten, um sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu bringen.

„Binde mich los ... jetzt!“, bettelte Samantha mit heiserer Stimme, konnte nicht länger warten und wollte ihn fühlen.

„Was willst du?“

Mit einem leisen Flüstern schenkte er ihr ein, man könnte schon beinahe sagen – spöttisches Grinsen. Langsam leckte er über seine Lippen.

„...“

„Leck mich mit deiner Zunge. Berühre mich mit deinen Fingern. Halt mich fest. Beiß mich. Fick mich. Lieb mich!“

Als Gabe in ihre verlangenden Augen sah, die ihre Farbe von rehbraun zu beinahe schwarz gewechselt hatten, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, denn diese Worte rollten wie ein Erdbeben über ihn hinweg und er tat genau das, wonach sie verlangt hatte – denn er war gehorsam.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Rauschen des Meeres in ihren Ohren tönte, Blitze vor ihren Augen auftauchten und ein Zucken durch ihren Körper ging.

„Du kannst deine Finger nicht von mir lassen, oder?“

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als ihr Oberschenkel gestreichelt wurde.

„Nein. Und das werde ich auch nie tun.“

Sein verschmitztes Schmunzeln wärmte ihre Seele und das leise Flüstern ließ wohlige Schauer durch ihren Körper fließen. Samantha legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, sah ihm tief in die Augen, versank zum tausendsten Mal in ihnen. Unter ihrem brennenden Blick wurde er nervös.

„Du bist schlau, attraktiv, bewundernswert, gutaussehend, großzügig, liebenswert, charmant und wunderbar.“

Samantha strich über seine Bartstoppeln und zeichnete seine Grübchen mit ihrem Daumen nach, als sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht stahl, verliebte sich wieder in seine Lachfalten und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

„Und unglaublich in jeder Hinsicht. Und ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er etwas verlegen, ließ die Luft langsam aus seinen Lungen entweichen, drückte seine Frau ganz dicht an seinen Körper, spürte ihre Wärme, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Der Abend war noch nicht zu Ende und nach einer langen und entspannenden Dusche mit anschließendem Verkosten des Sekts, umarmten sich die beiden Verliebten lange und genossen schweigend die Nähe, bevor Gabriel ihr die Augen verband.

Wenn ihre Augen verbunden waren, war es, als würde sie sich von dieser Welt verabschieden und in einer anderen hinübergleiten.

Vorsichtig wurde sie zu einen Stuhl geführt, die Ledermanschetten um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt und zugezogen; nicht zu eng, damit es möglich war, zu entspanen. Das nächste was zu hören war, war leise, langsame Musik, die aus der Musikanlage kam. Der Duft von Orangen stieg ihr in die Nase und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Bei allem was ihr Mann tat, vertraute sie ihm vollkommen und gab sich der Musik und den Emotionen hin.

Das erste was Samantha spürte, war eine Feder, die an ihrem Körper entlang streifte, sie leicht kitzelte und eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper zauberte.

In Gedanken stellte sie sich das Gesicht ihres Mannes vor – wie er lächelte und mit liebevollem Blick schaute.

Er ließ sich viel Zeit, und benutzte seine Hände, der Gerte und mit dem Flogger, um seine Frau vor Verlangen erschaudern zu lassen. Kleine Zärtlichkeiten erreichten ihre Ohren und dabei knabberte Gabe an ihrem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen, während seine Hände ihren Oberkörper umspielten. Alle Berührungen erschienen intensiver wenn man nicht in der Lage war, zu sehen. Ihre Erregung stieg, konnte aber nicht abfließen. Es machte sie wehrlos und gefiel ihr immer mehr...

Zwischendurch spürte Samantha immer wieder seinen Mund, der sie mit dem Rest Mousse, einem Schluck Sekt oder sanften Küssen verwöhnte.

Dann waren da kalte Tropfen auf ihrer erhitzten Haut.

_Eiswürfel. Du süßer Schuft_

Mit Wohlwollen nahm er war, dass sich ihre Brustwarze in Sekundenschnelle verhärtet hatten und eine Woge der Erregung floss durch seinen Körper. Immer wieder machte Gabriel Pausen, in denen er seine Frau nur betrachtete und damit auch ein wenig nervös machte.

Küsse und Berührungen – mal dort, mal da ... Samantha konnte sich nicht darauf einstellen und dies machte sie vor Verlangen fast verrückt. Die junge Frau schwebte, flog, umfangen von Dunkelheit, Musik, Berührungen, seiner Gegenwart und verschiedensten Geschmacksempfindungen.

Wieder ließ er die Peitsche über ihren pochenden Unterleib streifen. Immer wieder, immer forscher.

„Gabe, ich komme gleich!“

Nur mühsam kamen diese Worte hervor und plötzlich brach dieses Gefühl ab.

Gabriel genoss es, seine Frau so zu verwöhnen, jedoch war es noch nicht an der Zeit, sie zu erlösen. Immer weiter ging die süße Quälerei, immer schneller ihr Atem.

Das Blut rauschte in ihrem Kopf und der Herzschlages war in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers zu spüren.

Das Spiel ging weiter, bis er doch Erbarmen zeigte und mit seiner flinken Zunge den lang ersehnten Orgasmus herbeiführte.

Sam war froh zu sitzen, denn um sie herum verschwamm alles in einem Strudel der Lust. Ihr Köper zuckte und ihre Hände bebten, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken warf und den Namen ihres Mannes in die Dunkelheit rief.

Er gab ihr Zeit, bis die Musik verklungen war, machte die Fesseln auf und die Augenbinde ab.

Die zwei hatten schon so vieles probiert und doch war es immer wieder neu und beide waren immer wieder dankbar, sich gefunden zu haben.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 22

**Cuckolding//Threesome (or more)**

Mark/Sebastian/Samantha/Gabriel 


End file.
